unclegrandpafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mysteries
Synopsis Uncle Grandpa and Mr. Gus is going on to find the mysteries and get the case of the Missing Pizza Steve's stuff. Character Appearences *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag (Non-speaking) *Pizza Steve *Mr. Gus *Tiny Miracle *Criminal *Police Transcript *(Uncle Grandpa Head Zooms In) *Uncle Grandpa: Did you see what I see? *(Uncle Grandpa Head Explodes And Uncle Grandpa Logo With A Cartoon Network Original Is Showing) At The UG RV *Pizza Steve: (Screams) *Uncle Grandpa: What's wrong, Pizza Steve? *Pizza Steve: I've lost my shades and I can't see anything like that! *Uncle Grandpa: gasps So this is why the shades is missing! *Pizza Steve: I know, Uncle G. But I can't find my speed cycle either. *Uncle Grandpa: gasps OH NO! Where is the speed cycle, Pizza Steve? *Pizza Steve: I DON'T KNOW, I DON'T KNOW, I DON'T KNOW!!!! I looked everywhere now and now my guitar and the bass control are missing too! *Uncle Grandpa: Awww, what's the use. Now i've never get Pizza Steve back to cool self. I wish that Tiny Miracle would feel better. crying *Tiny Miracle: Did somebody say "Ti- gasps Oh my goodness! What's wrong, Pizza Steve? *Pizza Steve: I can't find anywhere about the cool stuff. Pizza Steve is over! I'm finished! *Tiny Miracle: You know what i'm gonna do, Uncle Grandpa. We better call Mr. Gus for the Mysteries. *Uncle Grandpa: Hey, that's a great idea, Tiny Miracle! Count me in! Hey, Mr. Gus! *Mr. Gus: What is it, Uncle Grandpa? *Uncle Grandpa: Pizza Steve can't find the cool stuff they earned. *Mr. Gus: sighs Alright, We just got some of these detectives... like mysteries. *''Gus and Uncle Grandpa is wearing a detective outfit.'' *Uncle Grandpa: Pretty detective we've got here, Mr. Gus. *Mr. Gus: I know, Uncle Grandpa. Let's go search for detectives. *Uncle Grandpa: Right, Mr. Gus. The Outside *Uncle Grandpa: Hmmm, it seems like the mysteries to solve that clue. *Mr. Gus: Hmm! We should gonna find the clues and maybe Pizza Steve made too be cool again. *Uncle Grandpa: I know, I know. I should take care of Pizza Steve. I'll do it myself. *Mr. Gus: Well then.... let's solve the mysteries. *Uncle Grandpa: Yeah, even mysterious. *''Gus and Uncle Grandpa is looking with Magnifying Glass.'' *Mr. Gus: We're looking for the most mysterious criminals all along. *Uncle Grandpa: and it must be... gasps *''Grandpa and Mr. Gus saw the footprints.'' *Mr. Gus: AH-''HA!!'' There's one of those footprints. He must been stole Pizza Steve's stuff. This criminal is so mean and so tries to steal Pizza Steve's stuff. *Uncle Grandpa: Yeah. Say it so. *Mr. Gus: Come on, let's get some clues to figure out where the Pizza Steve's stuff go. *Uncle Grandpa: Right. *''Gus and Uncle Grandpa is looking with Magnifying Glass.'' *Mr. Gus: Follow those footprints, Uncle Grandpa. *''Grandpa is licking sand.'' *Mr. Gus: UNCLE GRANDPA! Stop licking the sand! You're gonna make yourself poisonous. *Uncle Grandpa: Oh, sorry about that. the sand Now go find clues if it could find. *''Gus and Uncle Grandpa is looking with Magnifying Glass, even closer.'' *Mr. Gus: Closer. Closer and closer, Uncle Grandpa. Closer in the eyes. Closer in the eyes, I tell you. *Uncle Grandpa: Alright, alright. I'll put the eyes into it. *''Grandpa eyes are going to the sand.'' *Mr. Gus: What are you think you're doing? *Uncle Grandpa: I'm looking for my sand. *''Gus facepalms'' *''Gus and Uncle Grandpa is looking with Magnifying Glass.'' *Uncle Grandpa: What are we looking for? *Mr. Gus: We're looking for the case of the missing Pizza Steve's stuff. *Uncle Grandpa: Oh. So this is where the stuffs are, huh? *Mr. Gus: Yes. *Uncle Grandpa: Let's look at this one. *''Grandpa looks at shades'' *Uncle Grandpa: AH-HA! That's what Pizza Steve is wanted! *''Grandpa is wearing Pizza Steve's shades.'' *Mr. Gus: Well, that's one clue. But where are the other clues? *Uncle Grandpa: gasps THERE IT IS!!! The awesome speedcycle! *''Grandpa is riding a speedcycle, Mr. Gus spins around and around and he stops. It felt dizzy and fainted.'' *Uncle Grandpa: WOO-HOO!!! Isn't this great or what, Mr. Gus? *Mr. Gus: Okay, enough of this. We're gonna find the mysteries to solve. And give it back to Pizza Steve, Remember? *Uncle Grandpa: Oh, right. You know what? *Mr. Gus: What? *Uncle Grandpa: Let's get more detectives. *''Grandpa is riding a speedcycle and Mr. Gus is frustrated.' *''[Mr. Gus and Uncle Grandpa is looking with Magnifying Glass, and he both noticed a criminal.'' *Uncle Grandpa: So this is a criminal to steal Pizza Steve's bass control... and also a guitar. I'VE GOTTA CALL THE POLICE! *''Grandpa is calling 911: The police station.'' *Police: the phone Squad team. *Uncle Grandpa: THE CRIMINAL IS STEALING PIZZA STEVE'S GUITAR AND BASS CONTROL! *Police: the phone I'll be right over. *''police car arrived and so as the police.'' *Police: So, you try to steal Pizza Steve's guitar and bass control, Eh? Well, I'll show them! GIVE ME THAT! *''police gives Pizza Steve's guitar and bass control back to Uncle Grandpa and Mr. Gus.'' *Uncle Grandpa: It really is you! You look like a criminal! YOU THIEF! *Mr. Gus: That's a criminal. They try to steal Pizza Steve's guitar and bass control away from the UG RV... and also as Pizza Steve. *Uncle Grandpa: I'm afraid so. It ain't ya, stinker? *Police: Criminal? This is the police! You're under arrest to steal Pizza Steve's guitar and bass control! *Criminal: I'm not a thief! I'm a wizard! Spring BREAK! Spring BREAK! *Police: THE POLICE! You're going back to jail! *''police puts a criminal back to Police's car. *Criminal: Spring BREAK! Spring BREAK! *''police car drives away.'' *Police: Thanks for arrested for criminals, Detective Uncle Grandpa and Mr. Gus. *Uncle Grandpa: Yep, but we found the case of Pizza Steve's stuff! *''police to car and drives away.'' *Uncle Grandpa: Good-bye! Come back anytime! Well, that's that. Now let's get that stuff back to Pizza Steve. At The UG RV *Uncle Grandpa: Have this stuff back, Pizza Steve. It's all yours. *''Grandpa and Mr. Gus gives a stuff back to Pizza Steve.'' *Pizza Steve: gasps Could it be? My guitar? gasps And my shades? OH! And my bass control and speedcycle too? Wow, my favorite! Thanks, Uncle Grandpa and Mr. Gus for finding a case of Pizza Steve's stuff! Because i'm cool now! PIZZA STEVE IS BACK ON TIME! *Uncle Grandpa: Well, is guess this is all for plan. Case closed. *''stamp called "Case Closed.'' *Pizza Steve: Now i'll have to do whatever I want what Pizza Steve that i'm the best champion I've ever restored. *Uncle Grandpa: Good luck! sighs I just love the mystery of Pizza Steve's stuff. Intermission *Uncle Grandpa: I'm sure I'll let this place out. I shall entertain of my note-able fashion. *''Grandpa is doing a tap-dancing.'' Belly Bag's Mystery *Belly Bag: Hello there, I'm belly bag! And today, we're gonna have a mystery to find and someone stole my laser hammer! But who can ever steal the laser hammer? *Uncle Grandpa: Hmmm, That's it! I can be a mysterious clues to solve which Belly Bag can find them. *Belly Bag: Well, Okay. I've you can borrow one of those mysteries can you find my laser hammer what it was looking for? *''Bag is looking at the door.'' *Belly Bag: No. *''Bag is looking at the closet.'' *Belly Bag: Nope. *''Bag is looking at the sink.'' *Belly Bag: Nah. *''Bag is looking at the kitchen.'' *Belly Bag: Nope. gasps I know we can find! You're in the bedroom! *''Bag is looking at the bedroom.'' *Belly Bag: Almost. gasps I GOT IT! *''Bag is looking at the couch.'' *Belly Bag: gasps There it is! I've got a laser hammer! *Uncle Grandpa: Aww YEAH! My laser hammer! Thanks, Belly Bag. *Belly Bag: You're very welcome, Uncle Grandpa. Case closed. *''stamp called "Case Closed.'' *Belly Bag: Thanks for solving the mystery with Uncle Grandpa and with me, Belly Bag. I hope to see you again soon on Belly Bag's Mystery. Good-bye now! Intermission *Uncle Grandpa: Hot dogs! Get your hot dogs here! Man, I hope there was tricky enough going to sell the hot dogs at people. Hot dogs? Get your hot dogs here! Category:Uncle Grandpa Own Episodes